


in between you and me there's an ocean

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: 4am is such a dumb hour to be awake.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: blunt challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	in between you and me there's an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late but here it is, a fic inspired by 'Cold'.

4am is such a dumb hour to be awake.

Jun’s body is heavy and lazy after sleeping for a couple of hours, and yet somehow he isn’t able to fall back into the sweet abyss. And Jun isn’t feeling crazy enough to get up and do something; starting the day so early would bite him back in the ass later and he has too many things to do to let himself be exhausted.

He shuts his eyes close and tries to make his breathing deep and slow, but after a couple of minutes of that clearly pointless exercise he lets out an annoyed huff and opens his eyes again, staring at the dark ceiling. He could go to the kitchen and make some herbal tea, but he doesn’t want to risk waking his parents up, so he doesn’t move, feeling tired and yetunable to rest properly.

Jun rolls on his side and reaches for his phone, cringing when he sees the icon of his alarm blinking at him, reminding him that there are less than three hours left before he has to get up.

Sighing heavily, he browses through the apps on his phone mindlessly, hoping that it would tire him enough for his eyes wanting to close. It’s not working though, so he opens one of the communicators and then sees a green dot next to one of the names, and his heart stutters, chasing any thought of sleep away.

It’s nice to be home, really. To sleep in his old room with all the books and stuffed animals that he couldn’t fit in any suitcase, with familiar streets of his neigbourhood and old schoolmates he can sometimes see in a store nearby.

But it doesn’t stop Jun from missing Toronto like crazy. He misses his other bed, and that big fluffy pillow from IKEA he likes to nuzzle into. He misses his team and the comfort of regular training, he misses his friends and he misses Conrad, so much his stomach turns into knots each and everytime he allows his thoughts to wander off too much.

It’s not like they don’t talk. They text a bit almost every day, they facetime from time to time, but they never speak of what happened right before Jun left Toronto, and it feels like ages before, but also sometimes it’s all so real Jun can almost feel Conrad’s touch.

Jun blinks, and suddenly he feels like he’s drunk, even though he experienced that only once at one of his friend’s borthday party, and it wasn’t even in the plan. And now he’s feeling hot and a little choked up, and not fully in control of his own body, so he only watches as his fingers press the call button, and before his brain can catch up, the person on the other side picks up.

“Jun?”

His heart actually stops.

“Um, hi? I hope I didn’t wake you up?” Jun rambles and Conrad laughs, the sound warm and vibrating.

“It’s 2pm here, Junnie.”

“Yes. Right, it is.” Jun mumbles, embarassed, and then- “I can’t sleep.” he says pathetically, as if that could explain everything. And it apparently does, because Conrad hums with compassion and Jun can hear him walking up the stairs and then closing the door with a quiet click.

“I’m sorry.” Conrad says softly “That sucks.” 

“Mhh.” Jun mutters, losing against the stream of memories that’s taking him back to Toronto and that deserted locker room, and a kiss that was so clumsy and awkward and still kind of perfect. 

But they haven’t reall spoken about it, and then they got stuck in two distant corners of the world, and Jun doesn’t have it in him, to just bring it up all of the sudden.

What if in the end, it was just a dream?

“I can sing you a song.” Conrad offers and Jun smiles, turning on his back again and gripping his phone a little bit tighter.

“Do you want to? I don’t want to.. be weird.”

“I’m the one offering.” Conrad laughs, and Jun can picture him shaking his head with amusement “I know my voice isn’t the most soothing, but my mom used to sing me songs when I couldn’t fall asleep as a child. So I thought-”

“I would love to.” Jun says quickly, because he really appreciates it, and he definitely wants to hear Conrad’s voice for a couple minutes longer.

“Okay.” Conrad chuckles and clears his throat, and Jun lets his eyelids shut, a deep sigh escaping his mouth.

Jun can’t understand any word from the song Conrad is singing, but the words and melody are carrying something soothing, even though Jun has no idea what it is about and if Conrad isn’t trying to lull him to sleep with a list of his groceries. But the meaning isn’t that important, because what’s important is that Conrad is being so kind to him, and that his voice is nice and warm, if maybe a little shaky in some moments.

“That was nice.” Jun sighs when silence falls on another side of the line, and he finally feels himself getting drowsy “What is it about?”

“About a prince trying to make his way back to his rose.” Conrad says and then clears his throat again “Hey Jun?”

“Yes?” Jun mutters, at this point having some troubles with forming clear sentences.

“I can’t wait for you to come back here. To the club. To… me.”

“Me too.” Jun whispers, his now very sleepy mind clinging to the image “Thank you for the song.”

“Sleep well, Junnie.” Conrad says softly, and then adds something more, something Jun can’t quite catch anymore as the sleep comes to him mercifully, wrapping him in a warm cocoon of fond memories of the past and hopes for the future.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
